a new hope
by shikarimon
Summary: Ranma has a twin sister? What is it with being a scout? Find out... SR bad at summaries
1. Default Chapter

a new hope by: hotachan4ever  
  
An: If you don't like it, well too bad. :P Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 and SM. Couple: Serena/Ranma Crossover: SM/Ranma1/2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Nermia, a girl with black hair walked up to the Tendo dojo. She was Raye, twin sister of Ranma. Her mission was to bring Ranma and her mother back to the Hiwaki Shrine. Raye walked up to the door and knocked on it two times. Nodoka, her mother, answered the door and said, "Hello welcome to the Tendo Dojo." She looked up and asked, "How may I." She faltered. Her eyes widen at the sight of Raye. Nodoka asked, "Raye?" Raye said, "Mom. It's great to see you. I want to ask you and Ranma something. May I come it? It's a little bit mild in the weather." Nodoka smiled and hugged her. She said, "Come right in."  
  
Inside the dojo, Ranma asked, "Mom? Who is it?" Raye smiled and said, "I know that voice anywhere. It's nice to see you Ranma. But please put on your shirt. It's embarrassing, even though you are my bro." Ranma looked up and was shock to see Raye. "Raye? Is that really you," asked Ranma. Raye smiled and said, "Well, if I wasn't Raye, who would I be? I mean you are the smart pants here." Ranma said, "Well, I'll be darn. It really is you. No one can make that comeback to me." They hugged, but while they were hugging, Akane had just run into them. Akane yelled, "Ranma!! What is this?!" Ranma said, "None of your business, you tomboy." Akane was seeing red and had taken out a mallet. She was about to hit him on the head when Raye had taken it out of her hands. "That's no way to treat him," she said. Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Genma just came in to see what was all of the commotion. Genma eyes widen and said, "Well I'll be darn. Raye, you came back." Raye said, "Hello, father. I was going to ask mother and Ranma something. Seeing you here, I say you gain some pounds. What would grandpa think if he was here?" Nodoka asked slowly, "What do you mean 'if he was here'? I thought he was alive." Raye was crying and said, "Grandpa died during the disturbance in the area. Those monsters killed him." She wiped her tears and said, "Well, I came here to ask you and Ranma to come and live in Juuban. It wouldn't be too lonely there if you two were there."  
  
Nodoka was about to answer when Kodachi, Shampoo, and Ukyo braked inside to see Raye pleading to Ranma. Shampoo said, "Airen, what is going on? Another one to kill." Kodachi and Ukyo nodded their heads in consent. Raye asked, "Hey, bro? Who are they?" Ranma sighed and said, "Those are my other three fiancés." Raye said, "Man, I feel bad for you." Ranma said, "Well, mom was about to give you the answer when." Ryouga bursting in interrupted him. Ryouga said, "Ranma! Prepare to die!" Raye sweat dropped and said, "Uh, Ranma? Who is he?" Ranma sighed again and said, "Raye, this is Ryouga." "Mom, answer before we get interrupted." Kuno interrupted her. Kuno said, "Ah, demon sorcery, now thou steal Akane and these lovely women. Prepare to." He stopped when he saw Raye. "Aw, beautiful goddess, how thou be a present for me," he asked. Raye sweat dropped and asked, "Uh, mom? Please help before I blast them with fire." Nodoka said, "Kuno, break it up. And for your question Raye. Of course I'll stay with you. If Ranma says yes, then we will all go." Raye looked at Ranma and asked, "Well?" Ranma said, "Sure. To get away from Nermia, no problem. I just need to get my stuff." Raye smiled and said, "Well, you will get away from Nermia. That's for sure, but you have to watch out for Lita and Mina. They're my friends. You'll also meet Hotaru, Serena, Amy, Amara, Trista, Michelle, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Cassie, Phoebe, Sandy, and Sally. They're all my friends." Ranma said, "Great, more girls. At least, there are three boys." Raye nodded her head and Ranma went upstairs.  
  
Back downstairs, Genma asked, "Raye, how come you did not ask me to stay with you, too? I am your father." Raye turned to her father and said, "You father, need to loose weight. If you loose all that useless fat, you can come too." Genma nodded and started his diet, by just drinking tea. Ranma came downstairs with his baggage and said, "All ready." Raye and Nodoka saw that he had a lot of stuff. Raye said, "After this, I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. Got it?" Ranma and Nodoka nodded their heads. Ryouga said, "I'll find you and kill you." Kuno said, "Yes, you're leaving. Now I can have thee Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo." Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo was trying to persuade Ranma to stay in Nermia. He still did not change his mind. Akane was also persuading him. He ignored them and said, "Well, ready to go." Raye, Ranma, and Nodoka went outside. Raye said, "Don't watch us. If you do, I will destroy you." Everyone was frightened and they left them alone. Raye said, "Well, give me your bags, Ranma." Ranma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" Raye said, "You'll see." Raye took the bags and said, "Sub-space pocket." The bags disappeared instantly, and Ranma and Nodoka were looking at her weird. She said, "Hold my hands." They did as they were told and hold onto her. Raye said, "Mars Crystal Power Teleport." They were glowing red and vanished into thin air.  
  
At the Hiwaki Shrine, Hotaru, Serena, Amy, Amara, Trista, Michelle, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Cassie, Phoebe, Sandy, Sally, Lita, and Mina were waiting for Raye's return. They saw a reddish glow and soon saw three people standing in the courtyard. Serena ran up to Raye and tackled her down. "Raye, you came back and you brought your twin and mother. You have a family again," said Serena. Ranma looked at the girl who tackled Raye. 'She's so beautiful,' thought Ranma. Everyone else was congratulating her on her mission and that they didn't think of asking the two to sit down. Raye got up and said, "Guys, meet my mother, Nodoka Saotome, and my twin brother, Ranma Saotome. Mom, bro. Meet Hotaru Tomoe, Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Amara Tenoh, Trista Meioh, Michelle Kaioh, Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou, Cassie Kashi, Phoebe Kashi, Sandy Kashi, Sally Kashi, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino." Everyone said 'Hello' to each other. Lita looked at Ranma and said, "He looks like my." The gang said, "We know. We know. He looks like your old boyfriend. We heard it from you like a hundred times, Lita." Lita just 'humph' and stuck out her tongue. Ranma thought, 'So her name is Serena. Cute name.'  
  
In his deep thought, Raye ushered the girls, except for Serena who was looking at the cherry blossoms, the three boys, and Nodoka to follow her. They followed her into a room and said, "I think Ranma has a sight for Serena." Nodoka said, "My son will become the man among men like it should be." Everyone sweat dropped and said, "Uh, OK." Lita said, "I think Ranma can get Serena out of her misery." Everyone nodded their heads, except for Nodoka. "What are you talking about," asked Nodoka. Everyone turned to her and Mina said, "A few weeks back, Serena's boyfriend dumped her." Cassie said, "She was depressed and never ate." "She locked herself in her room for two weeks," said Hotaru. "If I get my hands on that person, he will not to regret messing with us," said Amara. Everyone nodded their heads and went back outside. They saw Serena talking to Ranma. Ranma was talking back to her, too. He turned his head to Raye and asked, "Are you going to tell us that phenomenon for us?" Raye sweat dropped and said, "Uh, sure. Guys, please help me to tell the story." Seiya said, "Well, to begin, we're all Sailor Scouts." Ranma and Nodoka eyes widen and sputtered, "What?" Trista said, "Well, it all began on the moon. It was a happy time, and everyone was at peace. The courts of the Sailor Scouts were there. Mercury-Ice, Venus-Love and Beauty, Mars-Fire, Jupiter-Lightning and Thunder, Uranus- Winds, Neptune-Water, Saturn-Death and Rebirth, and Pluto-Time and Space." Lita said, "Well, it would be easier to send in the cats." Ranma looked frightened and said, "C. ca. ca. cat. cats!" Raye winced and said, "These cats won't turn you into a cat. They're magic." Mina said, "Artemis, Luna, Diana. Come out here and help us explain the story." Three cats with a crescent moon on their foreheads came out and said, "Well, we can explain perfectly. The moon kingdom had a moon princess named Princess Serenity."  
  
Two hours later, Hotaru said, "And that's how we became Sailor Scouts and the situation we are in. Since Darien doesn't love Serena anymore, there's no more Crystal Tokyo to build. And you two better keep it a secret." Nodoka and Ranma sat there, stunned, because of what the girls went through. Ranma thought, 'How can anyone be so cruel to Serena? I'll help them kill them.' Serena stepped up and asked, "Well, we're done with this story. Want to here another one? About me going to China and coming back?" Everyone nodded their heads and said, "We want to know what happened in China, Serena. You never told us. The outers get to go, so we want answers." Serena had taken a deep breath and said, "Well, I was walking around the Jusenkyo Grounds. I didn't see the rock on the ground. So, I fell into one of the lakes and came out of." She faltered on that and everyone asked, "Came out of what?" Serena breathed in to calm down and asked, "Amara, can you go get cold water and hot water? I think it's time I showed them. So can you?" Amara nodded and went to get cold water from the pond and hot water from the tea. "OK Amara, splash me with cold water. I want this to be quick," said Serena. Amara splashed the cold water. Instead of a girl with golden hair, a boy stood where she was. "I turned into a guy. The Springs were magical, as you can see here. So, I didn't have a good month. In this form, my name is Travis Tsukino. Amara splash me back," he said. Amara nodded and splashed the hot water. Serena stood there this time. "That is what have been happening in China. Klutz attack on me," said Serena.  
  
On the other side, Ranma said, "I know how that feels." Everyone turned to him and Raye asked, "What do you mean bro?" Ranma said, "Mom, time to tell them. A demonstration might do." Nodoka nodded her head and splashed Ranma with cold water. Instead of a boy, a girl with red hair had taken place. "I went to the same place as you did. I fell down because of training. So, I came out to be a girl. In this form, I am Ranko Saotome. Mom, turn me back," she said. Nodoka nodded and splashed Ranko with hot water. Ranma stood there this time, too. "OK, we have two cursed people to deal with. So what are we going to do with them," asked Cassie. "Well, we need to hide it from everyone as we can. I propose that we have Serena and Ranma go to school where the curses are common," said Nodoka. Ranma eyes widened and said, "Mom, not Nermia. Anything but that." Nodoka said, "That's where we only know, Ranma." Amara, Michelle, Trista, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki said, "We can buy a mansion near the school and live there so we can go to school." Everyone agreed, but Serena said, "I am not going to go. I am still going to stay here." Everyone was shock that Serena would stay here than go to a different school. Serena continued, "I'm not going until I settle the score with that bastard, Darien." Everyone smiled and said, "We'll take care of that." Serena said, "Well, I have a plan. I still have the spare key he gave me. So, I propose that we trash his apartment. Before we do that, I saw that he was following me around. I think he is still in love with me. So, I need Ranma to help us." She turned to everyone, and when she got all nods from them, she said, "Well, Ranma needs to pretend to be my boyfriend. He would be so jealous that when he comes outside to talk to me, you guys would trash his apartment." Everyone said, "Sounds good to us." Nodoka said, "Hotaru, Cassie, Sally, Phoebe, and Sandy will stay with me. The rest of you will go and do the plan." Ranma and Raye looked at their mother. Ranma said, "Well, sure. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." Serena smiled and said, "Then let's begin."  
  
At Darien's apartment, Darien was looking out on the balcony. He was looking down at the streets. He really missed her, and it was all because of that stupid dream. He looked back down again and saw Serena with a strange guy. He got jealous, just as Serena predicted, and jumped down to where the two people were. While he was gone, the other scouts came inside his apartment and wrote words like 'You suck' or 'You're a bastard' on the wall. They turned the furniture over and trashed his room. They stole a picture of Serena and left the apartment like nothing happened. Darien was fighting with Ranma and Serena said, "Well, you never loved me. So, there. I don't want to see you again." When she said that, she was starting to cry on Ranma's shoulder and soaked his clothes. Ranma was shock that she wasn't acting anymore. He said, "Go away. You're hurting her." Darien went away to his trashed apartment and was crying. He thought, 'Why me? And it was all that stupid dreams fault.' Back at the park, Ranma was comforting Serena. "Hey, it's ok. He's gone," said Ranma. Serena smiled and said, "You're so nice, and we haven't known each other yet. Now, let's go back to the shrine." So, they walked away and headed back to the shrine.  
  
At the shrine, everyone was present. "OK. Well, we found the mansion and we are going to move there tonight. All your things are there already. So, let's go," said Trista. The scouts, Ranma, and Nodoka nodded their heads and hopped into the two vans. They drove to the mansion and everyone was in awed when they set eyes on it. "Wow," said Serena, "It's beautiful." Everyone nodded their heads and Amara said, "Let's get going. You fourteen people have school in the morning. Ranma will show you around the school. As for Michelle, Trista, Nodoka, and I, we have enrolled ourselves as teachers." Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. Serena had taken a room with the balcony. Ranma was to her right, and Hotaru was to her left. Raye was next to Ranma. Seiya was across from her. Yaten was to the right of Seiya, and Taiki was to the left of him. Amara and Michelle had shared a room. Amy was across from them. Mina was to Amy's right, and Lita was to Amy's left. Trista had settled right of Amara/Michelle's room, and Nodoka had taken the left.  
  
The next day, the Furinkan High School had thirteen new students. Hotaru, Cassie, Sally, Sandy, and Phoebe had the ninth grade section while the rest had the tenth. Ranma was still in their school. Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi saw him and ran in front of him. "Airen, you came back to Shampoo, no," asked Shampoo. Kodachi said, "No, he came back to me, his fiancé." Akane said, "Ranma, you idiot. Wait until father hears about this." Ukyo said, "Ran-chan came back to me." Now, this started a fight when Mr. Andrew said, "Class settle down. Today we have eight new students. Please come in and introduce yourselves." Three boys and five girls came in and Raye said, "Hello, my name is Raye Saotome. It's great to be here." Lita came up and said, "Hey. I'm Lita Kino. Great to be here." Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki said, "Hello. I am Seiya/Yaten/Taiki Kou. Nice to meet all of you." All the girls said, "It's the Three Lights. AW! They are so cute." The eight students sweat dropped and they continued with the introductions. Mina came up and said, "Hey there. My name is Mina Aino. Nice to see such cute boys here." The seven students shook their heads for Mina's behavior. Amy went up next and said, "Hello. My name is Amy Mizuno. Nice to meet you." Serena lastly stepped up and said, "Hello. My name is Serenity Tsukino, but please call me Serena. I hope I make new friends here."  
  
After the introductions, the teacher asked, "OK. Does anyone have any questions for the new students?" A girl rose up her hand and asked, "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you were married to Ranma?" Raye eyes widen and counter back, "Why would I get married to my own twin?" Everyone eyes widen and whispered, "Ranma has a twin? No way!" A boy rose his hand and asked, "What would you be when you grow up?" Serena answered, "Well, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are already famous as the Three Lights. Mina is famous for being a model for Sailor V. Lita wants to grow up to be a great chef. Amy wants to be a doctor. Raye here wants to be a priestess. I say that they are all famous in my eyes." Everyone nodded their heads, but Akane asked, "What would you want to grow up to be?" Serena said, "Well, I would like to settle down and have a wonderful family who would be there for me. Friends who support me all the way, and I would have to say that I don't really care who I would be because my greatest achievement here is having friends and family who care for me and stay by my side whenever I'm in trouble. What I say is that you should expect the unexpected. Things won't go the way you planned out. Only time will tell your fate." Everyone was moved by her words and thought about what she said. The teacher said, "Wonderful. Serena, sit next to Ranma Saotome. Raye sit on the other side of your brother. Lita and Mina, sit over in the corner. Amy, sit in front of Serena. And the other three, take those three empty seats in front of them." Everyone nodded and moved to sit wherever they were assigned to. Ranma's heart was beating fast because Serena was next to her. Akane, Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo thought, 'She won't get my husband.'  
  
At lunch, Serena and her friends were sitting under a sakura cherry blossom tree. They were having a good time. Ranma was there and invited Akane, Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo to sit with them. Everything was going perfectly until Kuno came and kneeled down in front of Serena. He said, "Oh, thou art thee beautiful. Join thee with dinner tonight, goddess." Serena looked at him and said, "Sorry, but I will not go out with you. Now leave me alone." Kuno said, "Thou place a sorcery spell upon thee. I shall break thy spell and have thee to me." She was so mad that she grabbed his hand, twisted his arm, and said, "I already said no. Now leave me alone unless you want me to break this arm of yours." Kuno was trying not to cry in front of Ranma and nodded. Serena let go of him and he walked away. Ranma said, "Way to go, Serena." Lita said, "You go girl." Everyone was cheering for her except for Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane. Serena knew that those four didn't like her, but she couldn't tell. An explosion interrupted her thoughts. Serena nodded to Raye and Raye said, "I sense a dark energy of some sort." Everyone nodded their heads and Serena said, "You five stay here. We'll check it out." Ranma said, "Be careful, Raye and friends. Don't die on anyone yet." They nodded their heads and ran toward the fight. Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo were about to go when Ranma said, "Stay here. They can take care of themselves." They nodded their heads and stayed where they were. Ranma thought, 'Be careful Serena. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you.' The girls thought, 'Well, Ranma not fighting? Maybe his twin did this. Maybe Serena did this to him. That girl always there to help.'  
  
At the explosion, the girls just transformed to their scout form. They saw a general with blonde hair and blue eyes. Serena gasped and said, "It's Jadeite!" Everyone was in shock and Raye said, "I thought that we killed him." "I guess that he was being dormant for over the three years," said Amy. Jadeite came to the three scouts and said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here. I believe we have new scouts here." Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Cassie, Trista, Mina, Lita, Sandy, Phoebe, Sally, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten glared at Jadeite. Serena, Raye, and Amy asked, "What are you doing here? We thought that you were dead. The Negaverse is gone. So, why are you alive?" Jadeite said, "Because of you, I was asleep for the last three years. Now, I am stronger than ever." Raye said, "Not on our watch. Mars Fire Soul!" A swirl of fire hit Jadeite, but Jadeite shot the energy back at Raye. Raye screamed so loud that it could have woken up the dead.  
  
At the tree, Ranma heard the familiar scream and rushed over to Raye's rescue. Once there, he saw that Raye was down on the ground. Serena ran up to her and use her healing powers to heal Raye. Lita said, "You're going to pay. Thunder Dragon!" A dragon, made of lightning, swiftly made it's way to Jadeite, but Jadeite just used his force field. Amy gasped and said, "He has a force field around him." Amara and Michelle said, "Hurricane Spin Attack!" A hurricane twisted to Jadeite but to no avail. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten said, "Star Ultimate Flaming Laser!" A large laser went to Jadeite, but he only got a scratch on him. Mina said, "My turn. Venus Meteor Rain!" A bunch of meteors fell on Jadeite and Jadeite only gotten scratched. Cassie, Sally, Sandy, and Phoebe said, "Amazon Quartet Forest Laser!" A line of trees shot lasers at him. Jadeite only had scratches on him. "Death Ribbon Revolution," said Hotaru. "Deadly Scream," said Trista. The attacks combined and injured Jadeite on the shoulder.  
  
Near a tree, Serena was using her energy to save Raye. "Hang in there Raye," said Serena. Ranma just happened to see her there and went up to her. "What's wrong with Raye," Ranma asked. Serena looked up and said, "Not good. She got hit pretty badly. She's healed, but she can't fight. Watch over her." Serena got up and was walking slowly to the battle. Ranma saw that she used a lot of her energy and didn't have enough to defeat him. Serena was swaying a little and Ranma asked, "Raye, you OK?" Raye said, "Help them. I'll be fine. Serena isn't. She used a lot of energy on me." Ranma nodded and ran into the battle. He said, "MOKO TAKABISHA!" His chi attack worked and Jadeite was down. He had a weak spot, and that spot was behind him. Serena smiled and said, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Jadeite screamed, "NO!!!!!" He disappeared into a pile a dust. Serena swayed around and fainted. The fast reflexes of Ranma caught her. Raye and the others ran up to her to see if she was all right, but they knew that she wasn't. Raye said, "Serena. Why did you have to do that?" Amy said, "Apparently, she is still alive. We have to find the soul mate and fast." Everyone turned to Amy and asked, "Darien's not the soul mate?! What are you talking about?!" Amy said, "Well, Darien was suppose to be her soul mate, but the bond was forced into them. Jadeite knew that as well as Beryl. At the last fight, Beryl had cast a spell over her and it can only be broken when her soul mate kisses her lips." Raye said, "Ranma, this is the time to do me a favor." Ranma nodded and Raye continued, "I want you to kiss Serena. On the lips." Ranma and the rest of the team were shocked and asked, "Are you nuts?! I am / He is not the soul mate of Serena." Amy said, "Serena heart beat is going down rapidly. If we don't do anything, she's gone forever." Raye turned to Ranma and pleaded him to do so. Ranma said, "All right, already. I'll do it. I'll do it." Raye smiled her triumphant smile.  
  
Where Serena is, Ranma bent down and kissed her lips. He let go and everyone saw Serena moving into Ranma's chest. Everyone sighed a relief that she was all right. Serena opened her eyes and saw Ranma looking down on her. She smiled as she saw him and her friends. "Thank you for saving me. You are very dear to me." Everyone was crying and put themselves over Ranma and Serena. They were happy and was having their group hug. Nabiki was there to take a picture of Ranma kissing Serena as she fainted. She also had taken a picture of the group. Ranma stopped and got off of everyone. He ran very fast and caught Nabiki's hand. He then gave the film to Amara. Amara dumped it onto the floor and Lita stomped on it. Ranma said, "If you ever do that again, they won't be forgiving." Nabiki nodded her head and ran away. Ranma was having fun with them.  
  
That night, Serena looked up at the moon. Ranma was in the doorframe looking at her. She said, "Mother, am I to live a lie. You lied to me about my soul mate. Why did you have to lie to me, mother? Tell me." A person came to Serena and said, "Daughter, I was doing what was best for you and the kingdom. If you were to be wed by your true soul mate, war would go out between Earth and the Moon. I didn't want that to happen." Serena turned and said, "That was not your choice to make, mother. I love Ranma with all my heart and with all my soul. I would die before I married to that rude prince." Ranma walked up to them and said, "And I love you Serena. I would fight for you for eternity. And it would just be for you." Queen Serenity looked at them and said, "I am sorry, my daughter. I guess as a mother, I screwed up. I am terribly sorry." Serena smiled and hugged her mother. She hugged back and said, "I must go. Farewell. And Ranma? Take care of Serena. She is very dear to me." Ranma nodded his head and the queen disappear.  
  
After Queen Serenity left, Serena smiled to Ranma and said, "You were spying on me." Ranma said, "Maybe I was. What are you going to do about it?" Serena said, "I might do something to you." Ranma led Serena inside and started to kiss her. Serena replied to the kiss by kissing back. Ranma trailed down to her neck and suck on her pulse. Serena moaned to the sweetness of his kisses. He returned back to her lips and ran his tongue over her lips. She shivered and opened her lips. He had taken the opportunity to put his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every depth of her. Serena and Ranma fell onto the bed and started to get more worked up. Ranma pulled out her shirt and started to rub her back. Serena ran her hands on Ranma's now untied braid. When Ranma discovered her bra, he had taken out his hands and went to unzip her pants. Serena was ripping his shirt open, not caring for the buttons. She felt Ranma's safe warm hands going up and down her thigh. Serena went down a little and kissed Ranma's strong chest. Ranma shivered from the softness of her kisses and started to unwrap her shirt to reveal her blue bra. Her pants were showing her panties. Serena pulled down Ranma's pants while kissing him on the lips. Ranma's kisses went down to her neck and was slowly going down to her abdomen. Serena moaned, "Ranma." Ranma moaned, "Serena." Her legs had found their way around Ranma's body. Ranma unbuttoned Serena's bra and started to kiss her on her lips. She responded pleasantly. His kisses were all over her body. Serena and Ranma were all over each other. They went until they had stop to take a breather. Ranma was still kissing Serena all over her. She moaned when his hands rubbed her thigh tenderly soft. Ranma went back to Serena's swollen lips and had put his tongue inside her mouth. Everything was sweet and silent to their ears.  
  
Outside, Seiya, Yaten, Raye, Taiki, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Cassie, Sandy, Sally, and Phoebe could hear banging on the wall. "Well, they're going at it. How long do you think that they would go on?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Nodoka came out and said, "What are you people doing? Give them some privacy. For the love of God. Leave them to whatever they are doing." Everyone said, "We want to listen." Nodoka was getting angry and said, "Go to sleep now." Everyone was frightened because they never heard Nodoka so angry before. So, they ran to their respective rooms. Nodoka said, "Sweet dreams, Diana. You too, Ares. Have a nice night." She went back to her own room and went to sleep to talk to Selenity on Mount Olympus. Everyone fell asleep after that and waited for the news of the hot long sex, but knew that they would not tell.  
  
The end! 


	2. notice

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to update some of my stories anytime soon. I know that you want me to update, but I'm starting to concentrate solely on my new story: The Rebel Sisters and the 'Kage'. Thank you for reading my fanfics, and I'll try to make something up for the stories you want me to update.(Hence the TRY)It's very complicated since I have to come up with an outline in my head first. Sorry and thank you for reviewing!

Yours truly,

Shikarimon


End file.
